La Calle de Elm Street
Este es el primer episodio de Aqui no hay quien viva , hecho por El Maestro del Suspense 20:27 3 jul 2012 (UTC) Nota Importantes Antes de comer no pregunteis quien aparece o que es, simplemente mirad la pagina de Aqui no hay quien viva donde estan los personajes Historia Archivo:Cara_de_Minun.png Nuestra historia comienza en la calle de Elm Street, durante una junta Archivo:Cara_de_Marshtomp.png Atencion pongamos en los ordenes del dia, si puedes empezar Luxio Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png Haber primer orden, el concurso karaoke del videoclub Archivo:Blade_Pansage_MM.png Es mi videoclub y no quiero que participe Grimer Archivo:Cara_de_Grimer.png Yo participo si me da la gana Archivo:Blade_Pansage_MM.png A que te meto trozo de barro Archivo:Cara_de_Panpour_Pokemon-Diamond.png Haya paz *saca una pistola* Archivo:Cara_de_pikachu.png Eh!! No vale, si esa tiene una pistola yo tambien quiero una Archivo:Cara_de_Yanma.png Ya me estoy artando de esta comunidad Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua_by_Poke_diamond.png Oye queda algun punto? Archivo:Cara_de_Marshtomp.png No pero Archivo:Cara_de_Gligar.png Genial yo me voy *se va* Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png Pues si el se va yo tambien Archivo:Cara_de_treecko.png Yo solo soy suicida en dias laborables Archivo:Cara_de_Plusle.png Y asi se termino la junta, en el 1ºB Archivo:Cara_de_Marshtomp.png Si es que no puedo hacer nada Chiko Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png No es culpa tuya hermano, nada mas mudarnos te nombraron presidente porque nadie queria Archivo:Cara_de_Marshtomp.png Es cierto, no valgo como presidente Archivo:Cara_de_Minun.png Entonces llamaron al telefonillo Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Hola? Soy Skitty vengo por el anuncio del 1ºB, se busca compañera de piso Archivo:Cara_de_Marshtomp.png *por el telefonillo* Ahora bajamos Archivo:Cara_de_Plusle.png En la calle...... Archivo:Blade_Pansage_MM.png Hey tios, hay una chica delande del portal Archivo:Cara_de_Wingull.png Haber, haber, vaya pues es guapa Archivo:Cara_de_Shuckle.png Caparazones es un Skitty Archivo:Cara_de_pikachu.png Por el queso al que tanto odio esa tia esta como un queso Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png Pero no odiabas el queso? Archivo:Cara_de_Pansear_Pokemon-Diamond.png Dejalo Sandy, Rapo no coje las ironias Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Hola chicos, que haceis? Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott.png Seguramente o piensan sobre chicos o sobre quesos Archivo:Cara_de_Wingull.png Si te decimos que ambas, saldrias conmigo? Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott.png Claro porque no? Archivo:Cara_de_Wingull.png Toma ya tengo una cita, en tu morro Gligar Archivo:Cara_de_Gligar.png A mi que me cuentas el que te dijo que no lo lograrias fue Max Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png Cierto y me hago responsable Archivo:Cara_de_Minun.png Entonces Minun y Plusle bajaron por las escaleras Archivo:Cara_de_Marshtomp.png Hola tu debes de ser Skitty no? Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Estamos encantados de conocerte Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Igualmente, donde estan los demas vecinos? Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Estamos aqui observandote desde lejos y con un aire siniestro Archivo:Cara_de_Oddish.png Oye Luxio no puedo matar a tu hermano? Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png Asta que cumple los 18 no Archivo:Cara_de_Panpour_Pokemon-Diamond.png Hola nueva, nosotros somos tus vecinos nuevos Archivo:Blade_Pansage_MM.png Leñes, no hay tiempo para presentaciones, va a comenzar el concurso de karaoke y tengo que proteger la barra y las pelis Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua_by_Poke_diamond.png Tio te dije aquella vez en la que me quede solo alli y vi la peli de Sexo en Nueva York no se volvera a repetir en la vida Blade Archivo:Cara_de_Plusle.png Y tras varios minutos llego el torneo Archivo:Cara_de_pikachu.png Tengo, tengo la camisa negra, porque negra tengo el alma, tengo la camisa negra y no tiro la toalla Archivo:Cara_de_Wingull.png It's a bad idea, to go down to the pier by your self after dark. Archivo:Blade_Pansage_MM.png ''Alguien dijo alguna vez por la boca vive el pez y lo que estoy diciendo'' Archivo:Cara_de_Grimer.png This is Baby, baby, baby boo, oh baby, baby, baby boo Archivo:Cara_de_Yanma.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Shuckle.pngArchivo:Cara_de_treecko.png Thriller, vamos a matarte, nos vamos a comer tu carne, this is a Thriller Archivo:Cara_de_Grimer.png Joe cantas una cancion y te conviertes en enemigo publico Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png Es que te voy a deborar solo por eso Archivo:Blade_Pansage_MM.png Y el premio de karaoke es para......... Rapo Archivo:Cara_de_pikachu.png Toma ya, en tu morro Eevee Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Pero si yo no dije nada, te lo dijo grimer Archivo:Cara_de_Yanma.png Hay que ver Grimer, parece que quieres que te odiemos Archivo:Cara_de_Grimer.png Deberia haberme quedado en Texas o el Lago Crystal o en Ohio Hechos Importantes y Curiosidades *Primera aparicion de casi todos los personajes *La disputa entre Blade y Grimer es la de Ultimate Diamantino y ALIVO *Entre las canciones que se cantan estan: Tengo la camisa negra, Por la boca vive el pez, The Bear, Baby y Thriller de Michael Jackson *Al parecer a Rapo no le gusta el queso y no tiene sentido de la ironia *Rapo se enamora de Skitty *Wingull consigue una cita con Oshawott *El nombre de la calle (Elm Street) es una referencia a las peliculas de Freddy Krueger Categoría:Episodios